Problem: $\vec u = (-12,4)$ $\vec w = (7, 4)$ $2\vec w - \dfrac14\vec u= (~ $
Solution: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector subtraction Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {2}\vec w - {\dfrac14}\vec u &= {2}(7,4) - {\dfrac14}(-12,4) \\\\\\\\ &= (14, 8) - (-3, 1) \\\\\\\\ &= (14- (-3), 8- 1) \\\\ &= (17, 7) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 17, 7 )$